debateislandcomfandomcom-20200215-history
DebateIsland.com Wiki
DebateIsland.com DebateIsland.com is a global online debating, forums, and news website which is seeking to recreate the online Debate and Forums market. The company is headquartered in New York and was founded by Aaron Golbin on April 30, 2016. DebateIsland specializes in Casual Debating, "Persuade Me" Debating, "Formalish" Debating, and Formal (Lincoln-Douglas, Traditional) Debating. DebateIsland.com is the only website to support these formats of online Debating. Aaron Golbin founded the website to recreate the market. Golbin also created multiple new forms of online Debating, now called, casual Debating, "Persuade Me" Debating, and "Formalish" Debating, and Formal (Lincoln-Douglas, Traditional) Debating. Casual Debating, doesn't have rounds or a voting period, but is rather never ending. Users aren't required to write essays for their arguments and it is not one-on-one, but rather a multitude of debaters. "Persuade Me" Debating doesn't have rounds or a voting period. The Debate doesn't end, but has winner/s. The user who made the Debate makes arguments "persuaded" or not "persuaded." The person or people with their argument/s marked as "persuaded" win the Debate. "Formalish" Debating has rounds and a voting period. All users can participate in the Debate and are allowed to post once per round. Users can only post if they commented in the previous round. "Formalish" Debating supports 1 to 3 rounds and "Blitz - 15 minutes per round" to 48 hours per round. The side with the most votes after the Debate/voting period ends wins the Debate. Formal Debating has rounds and a voting period. 2 users can participate in the Debate and are allowed to post once per round. Formal Debating supports 1 to 3 rounds and "Blitz - 15 minutes per round" to 48 hours per round. The side with the most votes after the Debate/voting period ends wins the Debate. The website supports "Reactions", which enhance the Debate experience as well as commenting, quoting, messaging, replying, voting, etc. all built into all Debating formats. The website is actively developed and more enhancements are released often. A major rebranding of the website and company occurred in November of 2016. This project was headed by Golbin. The rebranding included a complete redesign of the website including functionality and aesthetics. The DebateIsland logo was redesigned as well. Soon after, the website began to take off and now has thousands of active users. DebateIsland features include a leaderboard, badges, ranks, points, profiles, comments, polls, messaging, debates, categories, reply, quoting, reactions, etc. DebateIsland.com heavily uses social media and is known to create a lifestyle around Debating. The website attracts many new debaters. Currently, DebateIsland.com is dominant in the online Debate market. The company emphasizes being built for the modern web. DebateIsland.com has an extremely fast page speed including a high Google PageSpeed score, fully mobile friendly design etc. The company constantly researches new technologies which are newly available and is "ahead of the game" many critics and users say. In late December of 2016, the website won the "website of the month" award from International Web Awards. This was for the month of January, 2017. In April of 2017, the company celebrated its one year anniversary. Aaron Golbin is said to be a pioneer in the industry of online Debating. He is creating a brand, lifestyle etc. at the age of 12 (at time of founding). In December of 2017, DebateIsland launched “Debra A.I. (Artifical Intelligence).” DebateIsland’s Debra A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) analyzes various aspects of your posts by utilizing machine learning and natural language processing. Debra can currently estimate levels of: - Considerate: how likely that others will perceive your post as considerate vs toxic (rude, disrespectful, or unreasonable comment) - Substantial : how likely that your post is meaningful vs a short and/or trivial comment - Clear: how likely that your post is clearly stated vs difficult to understand and/or non sensical - Relevant: how likely that your post is not spam (Irrelevant or unsolicited commercial content) - Sentiment: how you feel about topic your post (positive, negative, neutral/mixed) - Spelling and Grammar: grammar and spelling warnings per word count - Sources: Amount of external sources are linked in the argument - Readability: average grade level required to understand your post. A good target for general audience in the U.S. Is 8. We correlate multiple algorithms including Flesch-Kincaid, Gunning Fog, Coleman-Liau, Automated Readability, the SMOG index, and others. In addition to "Debra Argument Statistics", Debra can also measure "User Statistics." Debra AI creates averages on user profiles for considerate, substantial, word count, spelling and grammar, sentiment, and sources. Debra also predicts winners of Debates. "Debra Predict" analyzes arguments utilizing proprietary algorithms and APIs. For "Formal" and "Formalish", Debra AI provides the predicted winning side and for "Casual" and "Persuade Me" Debates, Debra provides the predicted winner and predicted 2nd place user. For all Debates, Debra AI provides more details based on DebateIsland's 9 point voting system. Debra is continuously learning how to improve it's language recognition. Debra can make mistakes and shouldn't be relied on for absolute determination of quality, but we will review and may take action on users whose toxicity levels are inappropriate. We are working on more features for Debra and making it deeper integrated with many aspects of DebateIsland. Debra is powered by multiple algorithms. Monetization of the website includes Paid Membership, Ads, and Donations. DebateIsland.com also has competitors in the market such as Debate.org and CreateDebate.com which are veterans in the market. Although, both websites support different form/s of online Debating. Aaron Golbin says, "We are building a lifestyle, brand and most importantly the best online Debate experience. If a website can't offer a lifestyle or doesn't have a brand, they won't succeed and I can almost guarantee that." Aaron Golbin also says, "There is one main factor which makes your website amazing or horrible. That factor is the experience your website has to offer users or visitors." DebateIsland.com has a global audience and is currently Privately Held. Aaron Golbin is the primary shareholder with 100% of the company. Category:Browse